EddEddy Drabbles
by UPlover
Summary: A series of EddEddy drabbles. Hope you like them! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Eddy swooped Edd off his feet and carried him into their new home. The house was beautiful.

"You picked an amazing house, Eddy."

"It won't be amazing for long, sockhead."

"Why do you say that?"

Eddy stole Edd's hat from his head and the two young men chased one another around; through the halls, up the stairs, until he jumped on their bed.

"Get off the bed and give me my hat!"

"Come over here and make me!"

Edd tackled Eddy to the bed until he finally had his hat back.

The newlywed couple sat back into their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd wrapped Eddy's wrist in a huge gauze. Blood already soaked through it.

Eddy was conscious, but was trying to wiggle his way free from Edd.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Eddy was so lucky that Edd was coming by to check on him. Both his parents were out.

"Please, let me go..."

"You're not giving up, Eddy. You've been strong you're whole life and you can't give up now."

And soon enough the ambulance was here. The last thing Eddy saw was Edd's tear soaked face. "Fight for me."

He was crazy to do a thing like this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edd, wait! Stop! Stop walking!"

"Leave me alone, Eddy!"

"Just hear me out!"

"You said that you and Nazz were just friends!"

"I-I..."

"You what, Eddy? I am through with your tricks. I thought you were done with that childish game play a long time ago."

Edd turned his back.

"Edd, please, don't go."

Edd heard Eddy's quivering voice. That's what made him turn back the last time they had a fight.

"I don't like Nazz..."

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"We were saying good bye."

"Good bye?"

"Yes," Eddy took Edd's hands in his. "Because I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Edd heard the door burst open. Oh no, that wasn't a good sign.

"Eddy?" Edd called out.

"The nerve of those people! They rejected my book!"

"Oh, Eddy," Edd soothed as he smoothed his hands over his husbands back. "I loved your story. It's an inspiration."

Eddy sighed. "I just want to tell my story to the world, and they said nobody would want to read it."

"I would."

Eddy smiled. "I can always count on you."

"Always." Edd said kissing his cheek.

"Do you have anything to cheer me up?"

"Do you... well... I could gave you a massage."


	5. Chapter 5

"You and Nazz were talking for a while."

"Yeah."

"What was she saying?" Edd asked.

"Beats me."

"How do you not know what she was talking about?"

"All she ever talks about is her feelings. Besides, what do you care?"

"I- n-no reason... you... just talk to her for a long time."

Eddy turned around making a sly grin. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Both boys stared at one another for the longest time.

"No... I'm happy for you."

Eddy chuckled, but inside he had the same distorted feelings as Edd. Did his questions mean that he liked him?


	6. Chapter 6

Edd loved being a doctor. He loved his job, but so much came out from it, good and bad.

This whole week was rough. He had to report some unfortunate news to the parents of a little girl, and an old man who he loved seeing passed away this morning.

He just felt like crying at this moment.

"Eddy, I'm home."

There was no answer.

"Eddy - " He stood aghast in the doorway of their bedroom. "Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?"

"Don'cha need some cheerin' up?" Eddy said with a sly smile.

"Oh, you rascal, you."


	7. Chapter 7

Eddy ran into the emergency room.

"Sir, is everything alright?" one of the nurses asked.

"Eddward Sampson! He was in a car accident! Where is he?!"

"Room 102, sir..."

Eddy was sprinting down the hallway praying that his husband was alive.

Eddy rammed into the door when he slid to a stop.

Edd was sitting up in bed. His arm was in a sling and his face was scratched.

He ran to him. There kisses never felt so powerful.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. It's my fault."

"You can't be here for everything."

"I almost lost you."

"You never did."


	8. Chapter 8

Edd and Eddy walked back into the dance, fingers intertwined.

It was the last dance of the night.

"The tango?" Edd spoke. Of all final dances he didn't expect this one. "I thought it was going to be something slow." Edd remarked.

Before he could turn away Eddy pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We're making this night something special."

"But, Eddy, we don't know how to tango."

Eddy took Edd's hands and spun him into his arms, interlacing them together.

"Wanna bet?" Eddy whispered into Edd's ear making the boy blush.

"Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going to vanquish you, Ed."

"Better count your chickens, Eddy!"

Edd watched as Ed and Eddy playfully wrestled. It was amazing how Eddy, so little in size was able to pin down Ed.

Edd approached them. "Teach me how to play?"

Ed and Eddy giggled. "I don't know, sockhead. Wrestling gets hairy."

"Please?"

Eddy accepted the challenge.

"Now all you have to do is pin me down. It's at the most unpredictable..."

Eddy found himself staring up at the sky.

"How did you do that?"

"The most unpredictable moment got me."

Eddy couldn't help, but blush. "Well done."


	10. Chapter 10

It's funny how time repeats itself. When they were in sixth grade the Eds piled around the radio to see if school was closed. But, once again two inches of snow wasn't enough to cancel school.

"We've had so many in the past, Eddy. Just think, by this time next year, we'll be in college. The weather patterns differ in states..."

Eddy blocked out what Edd was telling him. He didn't want to think about being separated.

"Oh, Eddy!"

"What?"

Eddy didn't think fast enough. "Don't you throw that snowball, goddammit!"

"Gotcha!" Edd doubled over laughing.

"And I'm gonna get you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Edd slammed the trunk of his car shut. He faced his two best friends. They were separating on their adventures to college with Edd going to the farthest away.

"Well, fellas, I guess this is it..."

Ed squeezed Edd so tightly. "Oh, please, don't leave us, Double D!" Ed cried.

"I'm not leaving you, Ed. We'll be together again in November."

Eddy looked away from Edd. "I thought you said we'd never separate."

Edd turned the both of them to look at him. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

And they hugged for the longest time until Edd was off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why'd we stop?" Eddy asked when the ferris wheel came to a sudden halt.

"Relax, it's most likely technical difficulties."

Eddy grumbled, but looked out at the sun setting over the town.

"Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while." Eddy said noticeably calmer.

The couple watched the sunset until it was dark.

"This has been the best moment of my life." Eddy said.

"Told you you'd like it."

Just then the ferris wheel began moving again.

"Well I... hey, wait a minute was this a set up?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You sneak, you." Eddy said stealing a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is the day boys, the scam to end all scams!"

Edd rolled his eyes. That's what he always said.

"Ooh, let me help, Eddy!" Eddy grumbled.

"Be quiet, burhead, I haven't even told yah yet!"

Eddy announced his scheme. Edd's eyebrows raised to their highest peak that they felt as if they were going to fall off.

"Well?"

"Eddy, you expect me to build..."

"Think of the jawbreakers, sockhead! We'll be so rich that we... we uh... can do anything we want!"

Edd sighed. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."


	14. Chapter 14

Eddy entered his room only to come face to face with Edd.

"What are you doing in my room, Double D?"

"Happy sixteen, Eddy!"

Eddy was going to go up and kiss when he was stopped.

"First can you put away the paint?"

"On my birthday?"

"It goes in the basement."

"The paint is supposed to go where?"

"Can you please just do it?"

Eddy grumbled all the way to his basement.

As soon as he flipped on the light he was surprised with a beautiful red Corvette.

"Surprise!"

Eddy was too happy for words and instead kissed his boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Edd and Eddy were driving back from Ed's birthday. Getting together as their trio was always the best nights one could have.

The night sky clouded up.

"Eddy, pull over."

"Why?"

"It's beginning to rain."

Eddy saw a flash of lightning and then pelts of rain started hitting the windshield.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

It didn't take much of an argument.

Edd looked so calm as the rain hit his face. He peaked over to Eddy who was smirking.

"What is it?"

"Your pants look good soaked in the rain."


	16. Chapter 16

"Eddy, we need to talk about this!" Edd yelled as he and Ed went after Eddy.

"What, more interrogations?"

"You need to listen to your parents and see this therapist."

"Therapy my ass!"

Both Ed and Edd grabbed their friend by his shoulders.

"Eddy, look at yourself!"

"You tried to look inside your wrist." Ed added tearing up.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. You're not okay. We want you to be okay."

"Please, go for us, Eddy?"

Eddy stared into his friend's eyes. They really did care. His best friends. "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

"I already told you, Ed."

"Please, with lots of gravy on top of the mashed potatoes?"

"Absolutely not." Edd said to his friend.

"Come on, sockhead, they're just fireworks." Eddy said.

"Too many mosquitoes in the night, Eddy. And fireworks are too loud."

"But, we want you to come, Double D."

Edd looked up from his science experiment. This was the first summer where he really hung out with friends. They were really changing his life.

"Please, just once?" Ed begged.

Edd smiled. "Very well, I'll tag along."

And Edd didn't regret his decision as he had an amazing time.


	18. Chapter 18

"Quick, Double D, what do we do?" Eddy asked in a moment of turmoil.

The middle Ed was silent."

"I-I don't know what to do, Eddy."

Eddy shook Edd trying to loosen up his brain. "Think! Aren't you supposed to be the adult?"

"Isn't your brother?"

They were silent.

"I'm only a kid, Eddy. I always have. Right now we need to put our heads together to figure out how to hide from your brother."

"Oh, I got an idea!" Ed announced.

They followed Ed to his basement. Soon enough Eddy's brother got back in his car and drove away.


End file.
